


Cercasi tata

by mikimac



Series: Jane Watson di Baker Street [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson torna a vivere al 221B di Baker Street con la figlia neonata.<br/>Ha bisogno di una tata. Cosa può andare male, quando ad aiutarti nella ricerca ci sono Sherlock e Mycroft Holmes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cercasi tata

**Author's Note:**

> Piccolo preambolo: Mary non c’è e non viene affatto spiegato dove sia.  
> Questa one shot non è assolutamente legata a nulla che io abbia già scritto, è una storia completamente a sé ed autoconclusiva.  
> Per quanto riguarda Mary, chi legge è liberissimo di pensare qualsiasi cosa voglia di lei: che sia morta, che sia fuggita, che sia in galera … ai fini di questo racconto non è importante.  
> Come pure è lasciata alla piena fantasia del lettore decidere che tipo di rapporto vi sia fra Sherlock e John, perché anche questo, per la storia, è irrilevante.  
> Naturalmente i personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono esclusiva proprietà di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss.  
> Questa one shot non ha scopo di lucro.  
> Se dovesse esserci qualcosa che ricordi qualche altro racconto, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe involontario.  
> Buona lettura!

Cercasi tata

 

 

John Watson era in taxi e stava tornando al 221B di Baker Street.

Stava tornando a casa.

Stavolta, però, non era solo.

Sul sedile al suo fianco c’era una culla con dentro un piccolo essere biondo che stava dormendo profondamente.

Jane Watson avrebbe presto fatto conoscenza con la strana umanità che frequentava la casa in cui il padre la stava portando.

Arrivato all’indirizzo, John scese dal taxi e fissò la porta.

Erano trascorsi anni, da quando aveva lasciato la casa che aveva condiviso con Sherlock Holmes.

L’aveva abbandonata quasi subito dopo quello che, ora, sapeva essere il finto suicidio del suo migliore amico, perché non riusciva a sopportare di vivere in un posto in cui ogni cosa gli ricordava quello che aveva perso.

Ora stava tornando a casa, carico di altri pesanti fardelli.

Jane, però, non era uno di questi.

Jane era la luce dei suoi occhi, la speranza di un futuro migliore.

John non fece in tempo ad arrivare alla porta, che venne spalancata da un uomo alto e moro, troppo magro e decisamente euforico.

Stranamente troppo euforico.

“Siete arrivati, finalmente! – esclamò Sherlock Holmes andando incontro a John ed afferrando la borsa con le cose di Jane – Lascia che ti aiuti. Dorme?”

“Sì, dorme.” rispose John, perplesso.

Non fecero in tempo ad arrivare agli scalini, che una donna anziana, ma ancora giovanile, si presentò all’ingresso sorridendo felice:

“Dove è il mio piccolo tesoro?”

“Dorme.” rispose John con un sorriso.

Chissà se sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare alla porta senza che si presentasse qualcun altro.

Fortunatamente, il comitato di accoglienza sembrava essere limitato a Sherlock ed alla signora Hudson.

John portò la bambina nel salotto.

“È arrivato tutto e l’abbiamo sistemato nella tua stanza.” sussurrò Sherlock con un gran sorriso.

Era decisamente felice che John fosse tornato a vivere al 221B di Baker Street, ma il dottore si chiese se Sherlock avesse una qualche idea di cosa significasse la presenza di una neonata nella loro casa.

“Grazie. Ora porto Jane a dormire nel suo lettino.”

Non fece in tempo a prendere la bambina dalla culla, che Mycroft Holmes entrò nella stanza con un enorme peluche a forma di coniglio.

John fissò stranito sia Mycroft che il peluche.

“Cosa è quel coso?” chiese stupito.

Mycroft si esibì nel sorriso più grande che John gli avesse mai visto fare:

“È un piccolo pensiero per la bambina!” esclamò il maggiore degli Holmes in tono gioviale.

Sherlock emise una sorta di verso di disgusto:

“Non sai quanti acari, microbi e polvere raccoglierà una cosa come quella? – domandò irritato – Vuoi che la bambina diventi asmatica?”

Mycroft stava per ribattere, ma John intervenne con un: “Grazie mille per il pensiero. Vedrai che le piacerà.” Prima che i due fratelli iniziassero a litigare.

“Io le ho preso questo.” disse Sherlock con un enorme sorriso stampato in faccia, porgendo a John un pacchetto ben confezionato.

John, con qualche timore, lo scartò e si trovò fra le mani la scatola del piccolo chimico.

“Oh, bello. Grazie.” ringraziò con un certo imbarazzo.

Stavolta il verso di disgusto provenne da Mycroft:

“Guarda che è una neonata! – esclamò in tono derisorio – Prima che possa usare il tuo regalo passeranno anni e diventerà vecchio!”

John lanciò un’occhiataccia a Mycroft e gratificò Sherlock di un sorriso:

“Glielo terrò da parte e potrete giocarci insieme, quando raggiungerà la giusta età.”

Sherlock sorrise entusiasta.

John sospirò.

Sperava che tutto quell’interesse per la bambina da parte dei fratelli Holmes si esaurisse con l’entusiasmo del suo ritorno a casa o non sarebbe sopravvissuto a lungo.

La signora Hudson si avvicinò anche lei con una scatola regalo:

“Spero che vada bene.” disse porgendola a John.

Il dottore scartò anche questo regalo e si trovò fra le mani una tutina rosa deliziosa.

“Grazie, signora Hudson, è bellissima.”

La signora Hudson sorrise compiaciuta:

“Se la taglia non dovesse andare bene, posso andare a cambiarla.”

“Mi sembra che vada bene. – disse John con occhio clinico – Gliela proverò quando le farò il bagnetto.”

Dalle scale provenne il suono di passi che stavano salendo e nella stanza fece la sua apparizione Gregory Lestrade:

“Allora? – chiese sorridendo – È arrivata a casa la piccola stella?”

“Si chiama Jane, non stella.” lo corresse Sherlock, con tono petulante.

“Lo so. – ribatté Lestrade – Si tratta solo di un nomignolo.”

“E perché devi usare un nomignolo e non il suo nome?” continuò Sherlock nello stesso tono.

John si passò una mano sul volto.

Ora era certo che non sarebbe sopravvissuto a lungo:

“Si usa farlo coi bambini, Sherlock. – intervenne – È normale.”

Sherlock fissò scettico il dottore, ma decise di non iniziare una discussione con lui sull’utilità di usare dei nomignoli che avrebbero potuto confondere la bambina.

Decise che, prima, avrebbe fatto delle ricerche approfondite.

Anche Lestrade aveva un pacchetto regalo che conteneva un’altra tutina.

John ringraziò di cuore.

La stanza si stava facendo affollata.

“Porto la bambina a letto.” disse nuovamente, ma non fece in tempo a prenderla che la piccola iniziò a piangere.

Immediatamente, Sherlock, Mycroft e Lestrade le si fecero intorno, preoccupati per il pianto della piccola.

John, con un sorriso, la sollevò dalla culla e la prese fra le braccia.

Con un sonoro sospiro, la piccola smise di piangere.

“Cosa è questo odore pungente?” chiese Sherlock, arricciando il naso.

“La piccola è da cambiare. – rispose John continuando a sorridere alla figlia – Qualcuno vuole aiutarmi?”

“Devo tornare in ufficio.” rispose velocemente Lestrade.

“Devo andare in Parlamento.” disse Mycroft.

“Vado a preparare un tea.” propose la signora Hudson.

“Devo andare al Bart’s a ritirare della roba.” lo informò Sherlock.

In pochi secondi, la stanza si svuotò.

“Vedi, Jane. – sussurrò John divertito – Un tuo pannolino sporco ha fatto scappare via gente abituata a fronteggiare i peggiori criminali mai apparsi sulla faccia della Terra. Sei davvero terrorizzante.”

 

 

John aveva cambiato la figlia ed era riuscito a metterla a letto.

Quando tornò nel salotto, la signora Hudson gli versò una tazza di tea.

“Se la è proprio meritata, caro. – disse l’anziana donna felice – È una gioia avere qui lei e la bambina.”

John sorseggiò per un attimo il tea, poi alzò gli occhi sulla signora Hudson:

“Volevo chiederle se può darmi in affitto il 221C. – disse con una certa circospezione – Vorrei assumere una tata per Jane, che si occupi della bambina quando io sono al lavoro o in giro con Sherlock per qualche caso. Pensavo di sistemare il 221C ed arredarlo con il mobilio che avevo nella mia ultima casa e di offrire anche il vitto. Così spero di saltarci fuori con il mio stipendio.”

La signora Hudson valutò per un po’ la proposta:

“Se lei mette a posto l’appartamento e lo arreda, possiamo accordarci per l’affitto senza alcun problema. – rispose infine – In fin dei conti, l’ho sempre tenuto sfitto e non ho bisogno che me lo paghi troppo. Ha già informato Sherlock del fatto che assumerà una tata?”

John sospirò:

“Ancora no.”

La signora Hudson gli sorrise solidale:

“Buona fortuna, caro.”

“Grazie. – ribatté John – Mi sa che ne avrò bisogno.”

 

 

La notte trascorse tranquilla.

Jane si svegliò un paio di volte e John si alzò per darle da mangiare.

Ogni volta si trovò Sherlock nella stanza che chiedeva cosa potesse fare per aiutare.

Una volta John lasciò che Sherlock prendesse Jane in braccio e che le desse il biberon.

Sherlock la trattava come un oggetto fragile, ma alzò su John uno sguardo orgoglioso, quando la piccola gli prese il mignolo e lo strinse con tutta la forza che aveva.

John sorrise intenerito.

Forse la loro convivenza sarebbe potuta funzionare.

 

 

La mattina seguente, John e Sherlock erano seduti nelle loro poltrone e stavano leggendo il giornale, quando si sentì sbattere la porta d’ingresso.

Mentre un arrabbiato Mycroft faceva irruzione in salotto, Sherlock abbassò il giornale e fissò John:

“Cosa vuole dire questo?” chiesero i fratelli Holmes all’unisono.

Senza scomporsi, John ripiegò con calma il giornale che stava leggendo e lo appoggiò al bracciolo della propria poltrona.

Passò lo sguardo fra i due fratelli, decisamente irritati, e gli salì un sorriso divertito alle labbra:

“Suppongo che abbiate letto l’annuncio che ho messo sul giornale per trovare una tata per Jane.”

“Come hai potuto fare una cosa del genere?” sbottò Mycroft.

“Bastiamo noi per Jane, non c’è bisogno di introdurre degli estranei in casa!” protestò Sherlock.

“Bastava che avessi chiesto e ti avrei trovato qualcuno che si prendesse cura della bambina.” continuò Mycroft.

“È solo una questione di organizzazione.” proseguì Sherlock.

E continuarono così per altri cinque minuti prima di rendersi conto che John non avesse detto una parola.

Quando i fratelli Holmes si ammutolirono, John li fissò negli occhi:

“Avete finito? – chiese con calma – Posso parlare io?”

Dato che nessuno fece obiezioni, John spiegò:

“Ho bisogno di una tata perché non potrò stare con Jane ventiquattro ore al giorno. – iniziò – Dalla prossima settimana tornerò al lavoro e non posso certo lasciare sola Jane con Sherlock o la signora Hudson.”

“Perché no? – domandò Sherlock, offeso – Non ti fidi di me?”

“Certo che mi fido. – rispose John – Però, dimmi, dove metteresti Jane, se ti chiamassero per un caso?”

Sherlock stava per ribattere, ma John lo prevenne alzando un dito minaccioso:

“E non rispondere che la porteresti con te sulla scena del crimine, perché non sarebbe la risposta giusta!”

Sherlock chiuse la bocca di scatto.

“La signora Hudson è sempre gentile e disponibile, ma non è più così giovane. – continuò John in tono pacato – Potrei chiederle di fare da babysitter a Jane per qualche ora, ma non certo per tutto il giorno. Quindi, ho bisogno di una tata.”

I due fratelli si guardarono negli occhi e si scambiarono un cenno d’intesa.

Un brivido freddo percorse la schiena di John: i fratelli Holmes alleati erano una coppia veramente temibile!

“I curriculum che riceverai dovrai passarli ad Anthea. – disse Mycroft in tono perentorio – Lei farà un controllo approfondito sulle candidate e fisseremo un appuntamento solo con quelle che risponderanno a dei requisiti specifici che stabiliremo Sherlock ed io.”

“Pensate che io non sappia selezionare una tata per mia figlia?” domandò John in tono offeso, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Tu sei un padre fantastico. – ribatté Mycroft – Però io posso fare delle indagini approfondite come tu non puoi. Vuoi sapere a chi metti in mano tua figlia, no?”

John sospirò rassegnato.

“Un’altra cosa. – aggiunse Sherlock – Noi saremo presenti ai colloqui. Sarà presa solo la persona che otterrà l’approvazione di tutti e tre.”

John si passò una mano sulla faccia.

Non aveva scelta.

Forse contro un solo Holmes avrebbe potuto avere una vaga speranza di fare quello che riteneva giusto.

Contro i due Holmes alleati non l’avrebbe mai spuntata.

 

 

John si presentò a Scotland Yard con la bambina nel marsupio.

Il suo ingresso non passò inosservato.

Tutte le donne gli si avvicinarono per vedere la bambina, con grandi sorrisi e risatine divertite.

Greg gli fece segno di entrare in ufficio.

John si sedette davanti alla scrivania.

Greg si alzò e si sedette di fianco a lui, allungando una mano per accarezzare la testolina di Jane, che dormiva pacifica con un orecchio appoggiato sul cuore del padre.

“Allora? – chiese Lestrade – Come vanno le cose a Baker Street?”

John sorrise:

“Non andrebbero male, se i fratelli Holmes non fossero così … – si fermò un attimo alla ricerca della parola giusta – invadenti?”

“Invadenti? – ripeté Greg in tono divertito – Chi? I fratelli Holmes? Ma quando mai!”

I due uomini risero.

“Sto cercando una tata per Jane. – disse John – E ti lascio immaginare cosa stia succedendo.”

“Vuoi che faccia qualche indagine sulle persone che si candidano?” si offrì Lestrade.

“Oh, no, per amore del cielo, no! – sbottò John – Ci sta già pensando Anthea. Probabilmente starà passando al setaccio le vite di quelle poverette, andando a guardare anche quanti denti abbiano in bocca. E sto già tremando per quelle che passeranno il vaglio di Anthea e si presenteranno al colloquio! Mycroft e Sherlock vogliono assolutamente essere presenti. Ti rendi conto?”

Lestrade rifletté un po’, osservando la bambina:

“Forse conosco la persona che fa al caso tuo. – disse infine – È una ex militare, come te. È stata congedata per essere stata ferita sul campo, ma è una donna veramente in gamba. Sono sicuro che ti piacerebbe.”

“Dille di mandare il curriculum. – sospirò John – Se passerà l’esame di Anthea, mi farà piacere conoscerla.”

“Va bene. – sorrise Lestrade – Glielo dirò. E fatti forza, John. Passerà anche questa.”

“Sicuramente. – borbottò il dottore – Il fatto è che non so se alla ricerca della tata sopravvivranno i fratelli Holmes. Pensi che mi condannerebbero a molti anni di carcere se ne eliminassi uno? Od anche tutti e due?”

Lestrade rise di gusto:

“Tranquillo. – sghignazzò – Ti darebbero una medaglia!”

 

 

E, finalmente, arrivò il giorno dei colloqui.

Furono quattro le candidate che si presentarono dopo l’attento esame di Anthea.

Quando entravano nel salotto di Baker Street, le candidate si dovevano sedere su una sedia posta fra le due poltrone di Sherlock e John, mentre Mycroft era sul divano alle loro spalle.

John accoglieva le candidate con un sorriso, ma Sherlock e Mycroft avevano sempre un’espressione degna di un inquisitore spagnolo a caccia di streghe.

E, sfortunatamente per le povere donne, erano loro che facevano le domande.

La prima a presentarsi fu Hellen Miller, una signora di mezza età, vestita in maniera severa con alle spalle venticinque anni di onorato servizio presso diverse famiglie che le avevano fornito ottime referenze.

“Nel 1984 è stata fermata per guida in stato d’ebbrezza. – esordì Mycroft, prima ancora che John potesse dirle buongiorno – È disposta a sottoporsi a controlli quotidiani per dimostrare che non ha bevuto?”

“Ma ero una ragazzina! Stavo tornando da una festa e non è più accaduto.” protestò la donna.

“Non ha risposto alla domanda.” ribatté Mycroft in tono severo.

“Le dico che non sono un’alcolizzata!” insisté la donna.

“Ehm, va bene …” tentò di intervenire John, ma Mycroft lo bloccò immediatamente:

“Se non accetta di sottoporsi all’alcool test, non sarà assunta.”

La donna si alzò, decisamente offesa:

“Non sono mai stata trattata in questo modo! – sbottò fissando lo sguardo su John – Ho alle spalle anni di onorata carriera come bambinaia in alcune delle famiglie più prestigiose del paese e non sono mai stata tanto oltraggiata! Addio!”

E se ne andò impettita, senza che John potesse fare nulla per fermarla.

Lo sguardo infuocato che lanciò a Mycroft servì veramente a molto poco:

“É lei che ha deciso di andarsene. – disse il maggiore degli Holmes, facendo spallucce – Non l’ho mica cacciata io.”

La seconda si chiamava Elisabeth Sanders, era una ragazza giovane, quasi alla prima esperienza, ma con ottimi studi alle spalle.

“Cosa farebbe se un uomo armato si presentasse in casa e volesse portare via la bambina?” chiese Sherlock, appena la ragazza si fu seduta.

La ragazza lo fissò piuttosto interdetta.

“Non è adatta. – sentenziò Sherlock – Ha i riflessi lenti.”

“Sherlock! – protestò John – Non sono queste le domande da fare.”

“Perché no? – domandò il più giovane degli Holmes alzando un sopracciglio – Potrebbe accadere. Dobbiamo essere sicuri che Jane sia in mani affidabili. Sa sparare? Ha nozioni di difesa personale? Sa usare un coltello per colpire qualcuno? Saprebbe distinguere un veleno dal latte in polvere?”

La ragazza strabuzzò gli occhi:

“io … io … ecco … – balbettò – io … credo che non sia il lavoro adatto a me!”

E fuggì fuori dalla stanza prima che John potesse fermarla.

Anche l’occhiataccia che indirizzò a Sherlock non sortì l’effetto desiderato:

“Con le nostre indagini potrebbero cercare di rivalersi sulla bambina. – si difese Sherlock facendo spallucce – Dobbiamo pur essere sicuri che la bambinaia saprebbe difendere la nostra piccola Jane, no?”

Cosa poteva fare il povero dottore se non sospirare?

Il fatto che Sherlock e Mycroft si preoccupassero per la sicurezza di sua figlia faceva piacere a John.

Ciò non toglieva il fatto, però, che avrebbe picchiato volentieri entrambi.

La terza candidata aveva un aspetto fisico mascolino.

Si chiamava Bridget Collins, aveva circa quarant’anni e aveva lavorato nella scuola pubblica prima di decidere di fare la bambinaia.

Sembrava non avere difetti.

Non era mai stata né arrestata né fermata dalla polizia.

Aveva dei fratelli maggiori, per cui sapeva difendersi.

Sia Mycroft che Sherlock non erano riusciti a metterla in difficoltà.

John ne era felice e stava per dirle che le avrebbero fatto sapere, quando Sherlock si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona e tornò pochi minuti dopo con Jane che dormiva tranquilla fra le sue braccia.

John era perplesso, ma lasciò che Sherlock facesse quello che aveva in mente.

“Prenda la bambina in braccio.”

La donna prese la bambina dalle braccia di Sherlock, le fece un sorriso e stava per cullarla, quando Jane iniziò a piangere disperatamente.

La donna fece di tutto per calmarla, ma non ci riuscì in nessun modo.

Sherlock gliela prese dalle braccia.

Appena fu a contatto con il consulente investigativo, Jane smise di piangere.

La donna era costernata.

“Lei non piace a Jane. – concluse Sherlock, gelido – Mi dispiace, ma non possiamo assumere qualcuno che farebbe piangere la bambina tutto il giorno.”

La donna si alzò avvilita e lasciò l’appartamento.

Sherlock stava per riportare Jane a letto, quando John gli chiese di dargliela.

Sherlock tentennò, ma non poté evitare di passare la piccola alle braccia del padre.

Jane iniziò a piangere disperatamente.

John la appoggiò alla poltrona e le tolse la copertina che la avvolgeva.

Nella copertina trovò un piccolo oggetto un po’ appuntito che infastidiva Jane quando veniva tenuta in braccio in un certo modo, anche se non la feriva.

John si voltò verso Sherlock furioso:

“Hai fatto piangere Jane deliberatamente! – urlò – Cosa ti è venuto in mente!”

Sherlock non fece una piega:

“Tu hai controllato cosa ci fosse che la facesse piangere, quella donna non ha fatto nulla. – rispose il consulente investigativo – Davvero volevi mettere la bambina nelle mani di una persona così incompetente?”

John alzò un dito minaccioso verso Sherlock:

“Per punizione non le darai il biberon per tutta la prossima settimana!” sentenziò deciso.

“Ma John …” tentò di protestare Sherlock.

“Due settimane! – aggiunse l’infuriato John – E se continui a discutere, non te la farò nemmeno prendere in braccio! Per mesi!”

Senza considerare l’espressione da cane bastonato di Sherlock, John tolse l’oggetto dalla copertina e riportò la figlia in camera.

La quarta ed ultima candidata era quella raccomandata da Gregory Lestrade.

Si chiamava Alexandra Wilson.

Era una donna dai trentacinque ai quaranta anni, con i capelli mori tagliati corti.

Gli occhi azzurri sorridevano, mentre rispondeva alle domande di Mycroft e John.

“Lei è un ex militare, vero?” chiese Mycroft gentilmente.

“Sì. – rispose la donna – Ho prestato servizio nell’esercito per otto anni, prima di essere congedata a causa di una ferita riportata sul campo.”

“Dove era di stanza?” domandò John.

“Sono stata in diversi posti. – rispose la donna – L’ultimo era Kandahar.”

“Anche io sono stato di stanza in Afghanistan! – esclamò John – Come è piccolo il mondo.”

“Già.” sorrise la donna.

“È disposta a venire a vivere qui?” domandò ancora John.

“Sì, certo. – rispose – Ora vivo in affitto, saranno soldi risparmiati.”

“Mycroft quanto le ha offerto in più, rispetto a quello che posso darle io, per accettare il posto?”

Il sorriso divertito di John si allargò, quando notò che i fratelli Holmes si erano irrigiditi.

La giovane donna, invece, fece un gran sorriso a John:

“Se volesse, potrebbe anche non pagarmi, riceverei una paga adeguata lo stesso.”

“Come avrà capito, questa non è una casa di persone normali. – continuò John – È sicura di voler accettare questo posto di lavoro?”

“Penso che sarà interessante e divertente.” rispose la donna.

John si alzò in piedi e le allungò una mano:

“Benvenuta al 221 di Baker Street, signorina Wilson. Spero che non se ne pentirà.”

La donna si alzò a sua volta e strinse la mano di John:

“Grazie, dottor Watson. Sono sicura che andrà tutto bene. E mi chiami Alex.”

“John. – sorrise il dottore – Vuole conoscere Jane?”

“Con immenso piacere.” rispose Alexandra.

La piccola Jane accolse la sua tata con un sorriso ed un gorgoglio di approvazione.

John poteva tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

La ricerca era finita.

E John poteva respirare fino al giorno in cui avrebbe informato i fratelli Holmes che intendeva portare la piccola Jane all’asilo.

Sapeva che sarebbe stata un’altra ardua battaglia, ma, intanto, aveva qualche anno per prepararsi.

E chissà che non avrebbe capito come fare per averla vinta sui terribili fratelli Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fino alle fine a leggere questo piccolo racconto.  
> Spero che vi abbia divertito.  
> Ogni commento che vogliate lasciare sarà più che ben accettato.  
> Ciao!


End file.
